


Mesogog's Conquest

by MesogogFan



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Age Difference, Cervical Penetration, Deflowering, Dinosaur - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Height difference, Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, Lemon, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stockholm, Stockholm Syndrome, Teratophilia, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, cock - Freeform, huge penis, lizardman, monster_boyfriend, penis - Freeform, pussy, size play, vagina, virgin, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesogogFan/pseuds/MesogogFan
Summary: Dino Thunder AU- Mesogog has won, rules Earth- Mesogog (not Anton), Alive (main character)- Yellow Ranger/Kira, Alive, Imprisoned by Mesogog (main character)- Elsa, Alive (brief appearance)- Tommy is Missing/Implied Dead (mentioned)- Red Ranger/Connor and Blue Ranger/Ethan Alive (mentioned)- White Ranger/Trent, Alive, mentally unwell, imprisoned by Mesogog (mentioned)
Relationships: Kira Ford/Anton Mercer | Mesogog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pterakyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/gifts).



> It's been a long while since i've written anything more than simple RP posts. So, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what I could improve : )

**Intro**

  
Exhausted of all her energy, Kira dropped, panting heavily as her injuries of battle stained her uniform and the floor, barely conscious as she glared up at the monster before her. "You've won... what's... what's the point, just get it over with and turn me into one of your monsters.." spat the Yellow ranger, the defeated protector of Earth slumping to her knee's, unable to look anywhere but the floor in shame.

  
Mesogog seemed to contemplate a response, if only for a moment before approaching Kira, his clawed hand hefting the defeated Ranger to her feet. "You fail to see the larger picture" he hissed, releasing her as he turned his back on Kira, resting both arms behind his back for a moment.

  
Turning to face the yellow ranger once more, Mesogog instead appeared to have other plans "The rangers, and a portion of the Human race, shall be spared. I have no such interest in genocide." he cooed, almost playfully at the idea. "Humanity, will be moved to an endangered species list. For that, you will continue. Although, an oddity for the return of the Dinosaurs." he mused, Kira staring at the mutant with horror She was at a loss for words. Just how twisted was this monster? First, they took away Tommy from the team, and almost killed Connor. Not to mention what happened to Trent, the White Ranger walking the tight line between sanity and complete despair, unable to cope with the loss of his Father, Anton Mercer.

  
The only person who seemed to get out of this almost unscathed, was Ethan, the Blue Ranger having been rendered unconscious when Connor saved him from one of Mesogog's mental attacks in their last, and final fight.

  
As Kira thought over the dark future, she was snapped out of it. Elsa, Mesogog's second in command; waltzed into the room speaking boldly about her 'success'. What success? she wondered. Looking up, she tried to peer in her direction, the dark woman approaching Mesogog, gloating about how she had managed to crack into the Black Dinogem, completing the final step of Mesogog's plans.

  
Without the Power Rangers... what chance does Earth have?


	2. Broken

Several years had passed, the Earths population almost entirely having been fully converted into beings similar to their new ruler, Lord Mesogog. Some were similar to him, being standard Dinosaur Humanoids, while others had sprouted wings, long tails, or thick body armor. Many had even increased in size, standing just over two meters tall. 

  
Despite the best efforts of the Red Ranger Connor and the Blue Ranger Ethan; their attempts to Rally past rangers, and even the formation of a new team had bore no fruit.

  
Their fight against Mesogog's global force was moving at a snails pace. Rangers weren't trained for Guerilla warfare, and it showed - the Tyrannodrones too numerous, their supply chain infinite. 

  
In all of this, Kira Ford - the Yellow Ranger, and Trent Mercer, the White Ranger, had been kept close by Mesogog. The saurian ruler had a small part of him, somewhere, that valued Trent, as family. Despite the lack of their genetic bond, what little remained of Anton was too strong to ignore, the villain having left the broken Trent in the care of other minions, some of whom were converted Rangers. 

  
Kira herself, tried to fight back against his various attempts to probe her mind, like he had done so in the past when learning the Rangers secrets, trying to uncover any tricks those who remained might try to implement. 

  
Mesogog found her spirit amusing, every day he could see the light in her eyes growing dimmer, and it brought him a great sense of satisfaction. If he could finally break the Yellow Ranger, perhaps it would destroy the resolve of the Red and Blue rangers. Their resistance was proving to be a nuisance, causing public outcry.   
He was surprised, the first two years of his rule were tense, many in the military attempting to reverse his mutations, and finding nothing concrete that allowed fertile reproduction. His surprise for the Humans beginning to denounce the Rangers had been met with a twisted Glee; he had never expected the once arrogant Human race to give in so swiftly, accepting their new life under his rule. 

  
Meanwhile, Kira glanced about her room with discomfort - something was wrong, more than usual. Despite the comfortable arrangement, everything about her and Trent's situation sickened her to the core. What was Mesogog thinking about all of this, that he could just have them as his family, after everything he'd done, and will do?

  
Kira let out a wail against her room door; a vain attempt to short, or destroy it. Almost immediately, the ranger was shocked by a device sitting atop her bed, knocking the young woman to the ground with a pained groan. 

  
The sound of footsteps caught her attention, the unmistakable sound of leather boots. "My, you are in quite a mood, ranger" he hissed playfully, peering at Kira on the floor through the barrier that separated her room from the freedom to explore his fortress.

  
Clutching herself, she resisted the urge to curl into a ball. Why, why couldn't he just end it all. Kira was sick of staying here, being his plaything to gawk at whenever he was taken away from his lab. 

  
Mesogog almost released a chuckle, instead resting clawed hands behind his back, watching her. "Perhaps, not as talkative." he stated, sounding slightly disappointed. He enjoyed seeing her fight back, it brought a thrill, reminding him of when he first fought with the Rangers in person. He almost wished he could have it again, the exhilaration of fighting for a just cause. Now, he had what he desired - all it would take from now was time and perseverance. 

  
"What do you want today..." asked a tired Kira, unmoving as she waited for his taunts.

  
Peering at her, he stepped through the field into her room. "No 'monster', to add?" he asked, offering the woman a target to try and attack. When the Yellow Ranger made no such motion, he grinned, his teeth glistening in the light "Perhaps, I have been too harsh..." he spoke, moving into a kneel, faux care as he reached out with his hands, helping Kira to look at him

  
"When you gaze upon me, Ranger... what now, do you see?" he questioned, his eyes searching hers  
"I see... I don't... I don't know what I see anymore" Kira admitted. With all these years pent up in her room, with barely any way to talk to others outside of Mesogog and Elsa, or Trent when she behaved, she had struggled to remain strong. 

  
"Better than your last answer" he mused, slowly getting to his feet. "Elsa!" he hissed loudly, turning away from Kira, he waited as the dark woman, now wearing one of Tommy's damaged morphers appeared before him "Yes, my Lord?" she asked, eager to please. 

  
"The ranger... Kira" he began, the name sounding foreign coming from his jaws as the reptile continued "Take her, to get cleaned up. We have some training to do" Mesogog grinned, heading off as he left Kira in Elsa's charge. 

  
"Whatever you say, My Lord" answered his loyal second, hefting Kira to her feet once he was gone. "Come, Ranger - it seems you've caught my Lord's attention" she scoffed, seeming to have a hint of confusion, and jealousy in her tone. 

  
Elsa knew that Mesogog was desperate to break the Yellow Ranger, but had no idea he intended to actually keep her around once he'd done it. Was this Kira's last attempt to get free? The Ranger had already tried it in the past, which left many sleepless nights for her, locked inside a torture chamber being electrified for days on end.


	3. Are you a Dummy?

Idling in a large room, Mesogog paced slowly, almost impatient as he awaited Kira's arrival. If she were truly broken, he would find out today.  
As he waited, his sensitive hearing picked up two sets of footsteps. Ah, they had arrived.

  
"Sorry for our delay, my Lord... this one was too mopey to clean up to be fit for your presentation" Elsa stated, having scolded Kira on the way about respect for her ruling leader.

  
Holding a hand up to keep Elsa quiet, he spoke "Leave us." he ordered, watching her leave without question, something he appreciated far more than her tone when they were still fighting to bring back the Dinosaurs.

  
Glancing about, Kira's eyes soon settled upon Mesogog - a fire in her eyes flickering, barely noticeable as she stared at him, a glare ever slightly present upon her features. 

  
She had to admit, being in her Ranger uniform was comforting, if only slightly. The damage had been repaired, but it was clear it had been modified, the same shockers in her room, planted into the spinal region, and helmet.

  
"Speak, Ranger." he demanded with a growl, approaching her he slowed to a stop, resting beside a training dummy that had been re-animated into another of his monsters, seeming to be entirely immune to physical damage, perfect for their training session he so craved. 

  
Looking up to him, she remained silent, her mouth opening, but nothing coming out. Exhaling slowly, Kira inhaled, then exhaled again, speaking "And say, what? That, you win, or, that you've won - why do you need me to say that?"  
"I need it not, however... hearing it from you" he began, his eyes lighting up with sick glee, his chest almost puffing up as he rested a clawed hand across his heart "It brings me much satisfaction."

  
His reaction repulsed her, but seeing him like this almost reminded her of Trent; the memory of him enthusing about his art almost bringing a smile, the memory leaving just as quickly as it had appeared as she noted that Mesogog had gotten much closer during her daydream. 

  
Tossing Kira's weapons to her, Mesogog took a step back. "Show me, what you recall." he stated, gesturing to the dummy. 

  
Grasping the weapons from the air with ease, Kira allowed her fingers to feel over their grip, familiar, yet almost unknown. 

  
The monster taunted her, "Have you ever wondered what a Dummy's favorite song was?" he asked, rushing Kira as he took a swing, Kira barely having time to react as she jumped out of the way "Let the bodies hit the floor!" he finished, knocking the ranger down to the ground, almost winding her.

  
"I didn't know Dummy's could talk" she spat in response, getting to her feet. No jokes? this would be no fun at all, absolutely no fun at all. Aggravated, the monster took a few steps back, watching her before making its next move.

  
Watching from the sidelines, Mesogog noted her movements, aligning them with what he knew to catch any surprises. As the session continued, Mesogog folded his arms, amused at seeing the Ranger out of her element, Kira being knocked around by the Dummy. Without the others to intercept and form a plan, there was little to rely on but her self. 

  
Kira had tried to kick the monster onto its back, only instead being grabbed and thrown into training supplies, causing several bruises and cuts to appear. Laughing at the ranger, the monster taunted her again "I may be a dummy, but it sure looks like you're the dummy this time" it laughed, flailing its arms as it waited for Kira's next move. 

  
Getting to her feet, Kira brushed off the damaged equipment. My kick didn't work, how about a flurry of punches? I can dodge their grabs that way. Reasoned Kira, taking a breath as she steadied herself, once more jumping into the fight with the Dummy.

  
Laughing gleefully, the monster took every single one of her punches, barely even moving despite the force of her impacts, sweeping Kira off her feet, it watched as the Ranger rolled away, jumping back to her feet. "Don't get it yet, dummy? You can't hurt me! nah nah!" it teased, laughing at her attempts  
Making some distance between the two of them, Kira tried to figure out a strategy. I can't hurt it with kicks, or punches... So... how about the bla-- I don't have it... Kira thought to herself, wondering just how she could fight something that wouldn't go down through conventional means.

  
Briefly glaring at Mesogog through the helmet visor, Kira cursed him for not letting her also have the blaster. That would have been most helpful.

  
Taking cues from the monster, Kira resorted to attempting to trip up the Dummy, succeeding a few times, although it got better at predicting her movements, intercepting and knocking Kira around further.

  
Despite her best efforts, the Ranger had only managed to knock down the Dummy several times. Getting frustrated, Kira tapped into what little remained of her Dino powers, unleashing a loud Ptera Scream, sending the Dummy flying into the equipment it had hurled her at earlier.  
"That works, not such a dummy now am I?" she scoffed, growing bold now that there was something to fight back with. It seemed the only viable option against something that resisted all her punches and kicks. 

  
The monster was beyond furious, preparing retaliate with full force.

  
Noting the Dummy's reaction, Mesogog was growing weary of seeing Kira getting hurt, having to call the session off. He didn't want to see his new toy broken so soon. "Enough!" he almost roared, the Dummy backing off quietly. 

  
Cradling her bruised sides, Kira looked over to Mesogog, her helmet covering any emotions she might be feeling toward him.   
"It would seem... Kira... you are more adept than I had anticipated." he commented, his tone thoughtful as he calmly walked over to the injured ranger, offering a hand. 

  
Is he going to throw me? she wondered, reaching out to take hold. There was little else she could do, denying him would only result in more pain.   
Closing his fingers, he lead Kira away from the training room, and back to his own accommodations. This Ranger, would make a fine addition to his forces. She had been broken, and now it was time to build her back into a formidable ally.


	4. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, and Smut.

More forceful than he intended, Mesogog had Kira seated upon his bed, the saurian heading off to collect several small washcloths and antiseptic supplies to help clean her up. 

  
"Remove your suit, there is much blood." he stated, watching her reaction he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Ranger, if I desired you in such a way, I would have claimed you. Now. Suit, remove it so I may help you. I will not ask again" he hissed. 

  
_I.. I can't believe this_ Kira told herself, tenderly reaching up to her helmet, unbuckling the connections as her suit unsealed itself with a slight pop, the air much warmer in here than her bedroom. 

  
Patient, Mesogog observed her form as Kira continued to undress, left in a smaller form fitting piece of gear similar to a swimsuit, an extra layer of protection for Rangers when they operated in extreme environments such as icy wastelands, or underwater. 

  
"All of it." he once more demanded, his tone firm. 

  
Kira's blood ran cold. _E-excuse me?!_ thought Kira, full of alarm as she stared at him with wide, glassy eyes. _How can he expect me to do that?! He's... he's..._

  
Looking up to Mesogog, her eyes were pleading with him. She couldn't do it. Not in front of him. Not in front of the being that had taken away everything. 

  
The hurt in Kira's eyes stirred something in Mesogog, _when had Kira become so... so weak?_ he thought to himself, his mouth parting open slightly with surprise. "You... very well" answered the Saurian, looking her over he would do his best. What he missed, could be fixed by Kira once returned to her bedroom. Moving to sit beside Kira, he had the Ranger hold still. 

  
Releasing a breath she wasn't even aware had been held in, Kira's heart was racing.

  
Watching him, her thoughts were swimming, her mind telling her to punch him, and run. But, the moment the moist cloth hit her skin, the contact caused tears to well up in her eyes. She had gone so long, without so much as a hug. With tears streaming down her face, Kira closed her eyes - leaning into the contact as Mesogog tenderly wiped away sweat and dried blood. 

  
Noting the sharp scent of salt, he peered at Kira with concern "Do not fear... I shall not harm you here." he promised, unaware of the stirring whirlwind raging within her mind.

  
"It's... not that.. I just... I... I miss my friends... my family.. just to be held by someone." she stuttered out, holding back her pain. If Kira let it out now, she feared there wouldn't be a stop. _Everyone... I'm so sorry..._

  
Remaining quiet, he instead focused on helping Kira get clean. Perhaps silence was the best course of action. Using the cloth, he wiped along her arms, the tender touch allowing Kira's tears to flow freely, the young woman stifling a sob, hating that his touch brought so much comfort. _Why is the Ranger so... fragile?_

  
As he worked, he was caught by surprise - a yelp escaping his lungs as Kira latched onto him, hugging around his torso as her legs straddled his lap. "I'm sorry... I couldn't... I can't do this any longer" exclaimed Kira, desperate for any sort of affection, even if it came from someone she had once hated with every part of her being. _You sicken me, I hate you, you deserve to be destroyed_. Kira repeated in her mind, trying to make herself let go.

  
"Ranger... Kira..." he cooed. Just how much damage had he done to her? He knew breaking her spirits would bring joy, but this was something different. Had he truly deprived Kira of such comforts? He had done his best to provide reasonable living accommodations and even granted her own food and entertainment requests.

  
_Connor... Ethan.... Trent... forgive me.._

  
Burying her face in his chest, Kira sobbed against him quietly, taking in the smell of his clothing, the musk reminding her of a ranunculus rose. Through her sobbing, she let out a soft laugh. This huge monster, who had caused so much pain, smelled of roses.

  
Unsure of what to do, Mesogog tried his best, allowing a hand to softly rest atop Kira's head, softly brushing her hair, while his other hand caressed her back, trying to sooth the distraught ranger. _I do not understand her, this is so unlike the fire I tried to extinguish. This is... unknown to me._

  
The minutes continued to roll by, the saurian resting quietly with Kira, both laying on the bed with Kira across his chest, the tears having stopped as she lay peacefully curled up by his side. "Why... why couldn't we beat you..." she managed to get out, Kira still as she began to look up toward him, met by his gaze as he peered back, watching her.

  
"The why is not important." he answered, the reptile awash with thoughts of his own as he looked back at her. Like Anton, he had been without a partner to call his own, it had never been much bother for him, until now. He knew of Elsa's attempts to get his attention, but wooing such a willing subordinate sickened him, where was the sport in such things?

  
"No... I guess not" agreed Kira, her eyes closing as she cuddled closer into his embrace, appreciating the warmth, the low rumbling of his chest soothing her mind, the heartbeat a constant sound to focus on.

  
Once more, the room was quiet, the air still as the two lay in one anothers embrace.

  
A soft lullaby soon left Kira's lips, the comfort she felt in this moment allowing her to experience something she had lost for years, peace.

  
Without a word uttered, Mesogog listened, the sad lullaby stirring his heart. 

  
As the song came to a close, Kira moved to look up at Mesogog properly, to more truly see who he was. He ruled the world, but true to his word, hadn't exterminated Humanity, and looking back on her life here, she was still given access to the news. Despite Humanities new appearance, it was clear people were adjusting. 

_Was... was Mesogog truly evil?_ she asked herself, second guessing everything she knew. _No... if he was, then would she still be alive? What had he brought to Earth, now that he had completed his conquest? There was no war, famine had almost been entirely removed, and the population was growing stable. Everything he had done, had been done for the benefit of everyone, even if Humanity didn't want it._ "Mesogog..." 

  
Taken by surprise, he looked to Kira "Yes?"

  
"If I... if I were to serve in your forces, will you... will you make me kill?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes, desperate to hear something that would make her hate him. She needed to hate him. She had to.

  
The question caught him off guard. He had never considered just what he would have Kira do. He knew there would be conflict with the other Rangers, but, could he order Kira to end her prior family in the remaining Rangers?. _No... not in this moment_ as he looked back at her, the once defiant Ranger looking at him, like one would a close confidant, or friend.

  
"Kira... trust, that I would not order you to do such a thing. The both of us have fought many times... I do not know why, but the way you are looking at me now... it, I do not like it. There are wounds i've not experienced, and you wound me worse than any I have felt before."

  
Unable to stop herself, she pushed forward - planting a kiss upon his jaw, stunning him. "Wh-what are you doing?" he demanded with shock, sitting upright as he looked down at her.

  
Embarrassed, Kira recoiled off of him "S-sorry.. I just.. I don't know, what's _wrong_ with me?" she asked herself out loud, holding her head in her hands. It was more than simple affection that Kira had been missing all these years.

  
Reaching out, he paused before touching Kira. What could he even do? She was confused, and so was he.

  
"I will do anything I can, to stop these attacks... just promise, promise me that no one else gets hurt" pleaded Kira, slowly moving toward him again, climbing atop his lap as she looked up into his eyes

  
Before he could answer, Kira had pulled him into a kiss, a hand resting around his neck, holding him in place. 

  
Not resisting, he released a soft sigh, the warmth of her lips pressed against his jaw soothing him. He'd never felt such a thing before in his life. He had denied himself, and Kira such things for too long. 

  
Holding Kira's body, his clawed hands rested gently upon her exposed hips, watching as Kira broke the kiss, a red blush present upon her face as she nodded, giving him permission to continue. She wanted this.

  
"Kira... we should not...." he reasoned, unable to help himself as he leaned in, his hot tongue licking across her neck, his breath sending chills along her spine. "We..." he got out, ignoring his mind as he inhaled her entire being, the Ranger reminding him of something in Anton's past, something buried deep.

  
"Shh..." Kira whispered, leaning into his touch as goosebumps danced across her skin, arching her back as her chest pressed against his.

  
Kissing along her neck, Mesogog's hands began to wander, caressing her back, slowly moving down her back towards Kira's rear, grazing her thighs tenderly as she shivered under his touch.

  
Kira reached out, undoing Mesogog's coat, pushing it off to expose his scaled chest, the muscles defined, moving with each breath he took. With her hands, she touched his chest gently, allowing herself to feel the various scales, his warm body pulsing under her touch. 

  
"Come... Kira" he spoke, his tone soft, more gentle than he had ever been before. Laying down, Mesogog shifted to have Kira atop him, looking up at the petite ranger as she explored his body.

  
As her hands began to wander lower, Mesogog grasped her wrist "If you do this... we cannot go back" he cautioned, weary of where this could lead the both of them. This was uncharted territory, and he wanted it more than he could ever put to words.

  
Letting her go, he watched as the ranger tenderly undid the zip, reaching into his pants to softly take hold of his member, the barbed cock reacting as Kira began to softly stroke him. "Your hands... they are so soft" he sighed, leaning into the bed frame as she tended to him. 

  
_It's so strange_ thought Kira, handling the large Saurian shaft, surprised by the size. Although knowing the basics, it had never prepared her for this experience. As Kira continued to work her fingers over the cock, Mesogog began to harden, the shaft pushing through into the open air, allowing the two a look.

  
"Purple" Kira stated with surprise, noting the malleable spines on the head of his penis, going along the shaft. 

  
Ignoring her surprise, Mesogog decided he had enough of letting her control the pace. He wanted to see what her body was like. Slow, but deliberate, he began to fondle Kira's breasts, causing a surprised but sharp moan to escape her lips. "Sorry" he apologized 

  
"No, keep going" she urged, watching as his hands began to tenderly squeeze both breasts, moving in a slow rhythm, massaging the soft flesh.

  
Sighing with pleasure, Kira began to stroke his cock faster, causing him to grunt as her fingers moved across the spines along his cock, each sending a wave of pleasure through his body. "Careful, i'm delicate" he complained, almost joking with her

  
A smile began to creep onto Kira's lips, the now Ex-Ranger looking to him fondly as she leaned down, Mesogog leaning up to kiss her, his long tongue caressing her neck as she pumped his large penis.

  
Noting her reactions as he worked, Mesogog came to realize that her nipples had began to become more noticeable the more aroused she grew. Takin a chance, he brought his head up, the hot tongue licking over the nipple, causing Kira to press her legs together in his lap. Smirking to himself, he continued. 

  
In retaliation, Kira began to gently thumb around the base of his large tip, causing a thick strand of pre-cum to leak from the lizardman, his eyes widening with surprise as he felt the liquid pool slightly at the base. 

  
As the two teased one another, Mesogog took more of her breast into his mouth, almost sucking on it as his tongue worked the sensitive nipple, Kira arching her back slightly in pleasure, soaking the fabric between her legs.

  
"I... this feels incredible" moaned out Kira, lightly grinding her hips as she picked up her pace, stroking faster, Mesogog's toes curling with pleasure in response.   
"We-we should move this along, yes?" he asked, not wanting to release this building desire in his body just yet.

  
Looking down, Kira lifted her hand, covered in his pre as it was brought to her mouth, the curious ex ranger gazing back at Mesogog with a sly look, licking her fingers to taste him. 

  
The sight itself caused a deep craving in Mesogog. He wanted to bury his shaft in her mouth, and keep going until there was nothing left. _Just why, why was such a thing even being considered?!_

  
Growling with annoyance, he took hold of Kira's hips "Atop me. Now." he demanded, impatient. 

  
Smirking back at him, the ex ranger did as he asked. Crawling forward, she could feel the large tip pressing against her under suit, rubbing between her thighs against the inflamed lips of her vagina.

  
Mesogog's breathing seemed to still, watching Kira with anticipation as she pulled aside the under suit, exposing her wet lips to the warm air, now coating the tip of his shaft. The warmth, and the scent of Kira's body was intoxicating, causing his body to heat up, colors reaching his face and chest, ready to begin.

  
"This... this will hurt I think" she blushed, shaking slightly with a mix of excitement, and fear. Losing her virginity to Mesogog scared her. It was huge, and covered in spines. "I've never... i've never been with a guy before" Kira admitted.

  
Mesogog's mind raced, _he would be her first_? He knew Anton had been with several women before, although, never while under his influence. This would be a first for him, as well. "You, are not alone there, Kira" he cooed softly, caressing her thigh. "We shall try, slowly." he nodded

  
Helping to support Kira, Mesogog grunted, feeling Kira push down onto his shaft, both of them losing their virginity, Kira gasping with pain as his large cock was pushed into her body, stretching open her inexperienced pussy.

  
"Are you alright?" he asked, helping to keep her supported, Kira nodding. 

  
"I-i'm fine, it'll help if we keep going" she told him, slowly lifting herself off the large shaft, before lowering herself once more, going deeper each time until the two of them had a rhythm going.

  
Holding her steady, Mesogog began to thrust into Kira, grunting as he did so, the thick shaft moving in and out, stretching the puffy lips as he went, Kira's body beginning to adjust as her pussy held tight, massaging his cock as it worked itself within. 

  
"Go, deeper" begged the ex Ranger, unaware that Mesogog was already tempting fate with her frail body, the tip brushing against her cervix with each motion.  
Holding firmly to Kira, he warned her, the two bracing as he forced her down, the huge cock tearing deep into her vagina, violently breaching into her womb, the lips of her pussy now resting against the base of his crotch, Kira's mind going blank for a few moments, touching the bulge within her womb.

  
Concerned for the safety of Kira, he caressed her cheek "Are you- are you alright?" he asked, exhaling with relief as she gave him a slow nod, smiling back at him she took his hand into hers, holding tight as she began to straddle him once more, lifting herself up before plopping back down.

 _Oh...oh my God_ Kira's mind screamed at her, the alien insertion allowing her to feel things no Human ever could

  
Mesogog held onto her hips, once more joining her, the two picking up their pace, the huge penis working within her womb, each spine on his cock rubbing against the inner walls of her pussy, massaging and stimulating as they went by, moving in and out of the inner ring inside, hot pre-cum beginning to mix into semen, Mesogog getting close to his own climax.

  
"Mesogog..." moaned out Kira, pressing her legs tight together "I... I think i'm close" she told him, feeling the heat rise within her body, her vaginal lips getting more sensitive the longer they went as a need began to build within.

  
Not needing to say anything, Mesogog picked up the pace. How would this feel? he wondered, gritting his teeth, and his eyes shut, the two covered in sweat as the two built up to their release, fluids leaking onto the bed until finally, Mesogog's eyes burst wide open, roaring loudly with pleasure, a hot wave of thick saurian cum flooding into Kira's womb. 

  
Arching her back, Kira yelled out with pleasure, feeling the hot liquid fill her body, spikes of sharp pleasure moving through her body as she orgasmed, her body twitching slightly, muscles going taught and releasing rapidly, the wave of bliss washing over her as the two were joined together, the sexual act bringing them closer than ever thought possible.

  
Panting heavily, Kira slowly pulled herself off his penis, thick cum flowing freely as she pressed her legs together in an attempt to hold it in. Climbing atop his body, the two began to cuddle, Mesogog gently nuzzling her with appreciation "Kira... thank you" he spoke, softly holding her against him.

  
Smiling happily, Kira closed her eyes. _Everyone... I hope you follow me on this new path._

Keeping close to him, she gently ran a finger across his chest, feeling the various bumps and grooves among his scales, counting across the width of his large torso as the huge saurian released a gentle rumble, enjoying her touch.

  
No matter what the future held, she knew this was right. It had to be. The feeling in her heart and mind couldn't be wrong. Mesogog was truly the right option for this world, if it wanted to exist without worry. Kira would make sure, his vision would never falter.


End file.
